Paradise
by Jupiter'Cobalt
Summary: Within a few wordless moments they were both kissing in the snow, softly moaning as their hands moved down from each other’s faces... Rin/Len One Shot.


For the first time in about a decade, it's snowing where I live (In the South East United States). This, combined with my addiction to the Rin/Len pairing, is where the idea for this story came from. Enjoy.

--

**Paradise**

Len slowly cracked open the door to his sister's room, and peered in to see her lying fast asleep in her bed. Smiling, he walked in and headed for a large window. Pulling back the curtains, he sent the sun's light flying into Rin's face, which almost instantly woke her up. She groaned as she turned over in her bed, trying to go back to sleep, but Len just pulled the curtains open wider, sending the sunlight to a mirror across the room that shined it into her eyes again.

"Come on, Rin, it's time to get up." He said to her as she pulled a pillow over her face.

"Come back in the morning…" She said drearily.

"It _is_ morning Rin. That's why the sun's in your eyes."

"I meant tomorrow morning…" He laughed a bit, and then walked over to the side of the bed. "Now, now, come on. There's something that I want to show you."

"Can't it wait?" Rin said, trying in vain to block the sun from getting to her eyes without smothering herself with a pillow.

"No, it can't. Now wake up, before I have to pull you out of bed."

His sister had gotten increasingly lazy over their break from school, and on most days wasn't even out of her room until two in the afternoon. Len had managed to stay busy, but Rin had somehow found a way to live life with the most minimal amount of movement possible. As Len threw the covers of her bed back, it revealed Rin's paper thin orange-yellow pajamas, which, upon seeing, Len mentally sighed with relief. She could have just as easily been naked.

Rin turned her head and looked up at him, asking, "We don't have to go to school today, do we?" Len shook his head.

"No, we still have a few weeks left. But still, I want to show you something outside, so come on." She lazily inched her way up and arched her back as a stretch before crawling out of her bed. Rubbing her eyes, she was mumbling to herself about getting up at eight in the morning before she stopped to lightly shove Len. She sighed, then said,

"Alright, so what is it? What did you want to show me?" He took her hand and brought her over to the window. Gesturing to come and look, he said to her,

"This."

Looking out of the window Rin gasped. It was snowing, and from her second story window she had a wonderful view of the neighborhood. The grass was blanketed in pure white snow and the streets were coated in a mush that remained from when trucks had come by, pushing it all off of the road. She was holding her breath, as if letting out her excitement and shock would break the course of nature and show that it was all just an illusion. But when she did breathe and saw that the snow was still there, she let out a high squeal of excitement and tried to rush to the door, but tripped as she turned around too quickly. Len jumped and caught her before she hit the floor. He smiled.

"Let's take this one step at a time, shall we?"

Once she was back on her feet, the two of them rushed down the stairs and out the front door, into the front yard, where snowflakes were drifting down from the sky and landing softly on top of one another on the ground. Running out ahead of Len, Rin spun in the snow until the fell down. Len rushed over to make sure she was alright, but when he saw that she was laughing and making an attempt at a snow angel, he just lied down next to her and joined in. After laughing and giggling, the two of them rolled so that they were facing each other, and stopped. Staring into each other's eyes, they both felt a sudden urge to reach out to each other. They did.

Within a few wordless moments they were both kissing in the snow, softly moaning as their hands moved down from each other's faces. But before it could move any further, Rin shot up, blushing wildly.

"I-! Um, I'm sorry, I, uh…" She stuttered her words as she collected herself. Len did the same.

"I don't… I don't know what came over me there…" They both looked in each other's eyes and Rin turned to start walking inside. Before she opened the door, she looked back at her brother, Len, and smiled. He returned it, and soon followed her in.

Now, every time it snows at their home, Kagamine Rin and Len hold each other's hand and share soft kisses, letting the white flakes remind them of their first kiss.


End file.
